Here's To New Beginnings and Second Chances
by OTHluverr
Summary: What if Nathan left and never took Haley back because of a secret, what happens when he meets up with Haley and the rest of the gang will they make it again or will the fall apart?
1. Intro

I accidently deleted my story so this is the beginning and continuation.

It's been five years since they separated. Both going different places but never forgetting the past.

Haley James Scott - twenty-two years old, she works as a talent scout for one of the most prestigious agencies in New York, (they represent musicians, athletes and actors) she lives in a penthouse that overlooked Times Square with one of her best friends

Brooke Davis- also twenty-two, still the same bubbly, gorgeous cheerleader, she is a cheerleader and choreographer for the New Jersey Nets, which happened to be the team her fiancé plays for, shares a penthouse with Haley.

Lucas Scott- point guard for the New Jersey Nets, lives two floors under Haley and Brooke, engaged to Brooke, still loves to read and write, also twenty-two

Jake Jagiliswki - plays small forward for the New Jersey Nets, lives in a small house across the river from Brooke, Haley and Lucas, has a daughter and wife, also twenty-two

Peyton Sawyer Jagiliswki - married to Jake, adopted Jenny, also twenty-two, she is a journalist and illustrator for one of the most popular magazine in NY.

Jenny Jagiliswki- 7 years old, daughter of Jake and Peyton, lives in jersey

Nathan Scott- also twenty-two, finished college in California, lost touch with everybody, drafter by the Nets, moving to New York

Jordana Scott- daughter of ?(it will be revealed later in the story), is 5 years old


	2. End Of Importance

Haley- "Laurie, can you please get Mr. Jones on the phone please?"

Laurie- "Yes of course Ms. James."

Haley- Mr. Jones you said that you would like me to begin working on a new client?

Mr. Jones- Yes Ms. James, will you join me for lunch and we will discuss this further.

Haley- Ok sure Bye (hangs up). Laurie can you please dial Brooke's number for me.

Laurie- Yes, of course Ms. James.

Haley- Brooke, you called?

Brooke- Yea and you won't believe who I just ran into, as the new nets player.

Haley- Who?

Brooke- A certain tall brown haired, blue eyed, hottie who is related to Lucas, and oh to you.

Haley- Brooke are you joking me, Nathan , he's here in NY, my NY, what is he doing here?

Brooke- A little possessive no, but anyways he's the new nets player.

Haley- OMG , how could he come here , what am I going to do, meet me later today with everyone else I need your guys help.

Brooke- No problem, Bye Tutor girl.

Haley- Bye, Tigger.

_5 years ago…_

_Haley-Nathan was supposed to come back from high flyers today Lucas?_

_Luke- Hales, don't worry he is probably just running late._

_Flight 502 has just landed from California to Tree Hill._

_Haley- Omg he's here, you think he'll be mad that we came._

_Luke- I doubt it, I'tll show him just how much you care._

_A crowd of people leave the gate, people keep leaving and leaving until the flight attendant comes out._

_Haley- Excuse me, my husband was on that flight has everyone left the plane?_

_F.A.- Yes miss, what Is you husbands name I'll check the flight manuscript._

_Haley- Nathan, Nathan Scott._

_F.A. - Im sorry miss, but while Mr. Scott had a ticket he never got on the plane. _

_Haley- What, what do you mean he didn't get on this plane, what are you talking about?_

_F.A. – im sorry madam but this is all I know , goodbye._

_Haley- Luke, what's going on where is he?_

_Luke- I don't know let me call Deb maybe she'll know._

_ That night Haley went home crying more tears then she knew possible. After Lucas called Deb, she found out he had decided to stay in California and finish high school there, he was going to live with a cousin of Dan's. Haley couldn't believe it the end had come, always and forever had become in the past and Nathan had moved on, he didn't want Haley back. He couldn't even dare to show his face back here he just left and never came back. Haley cried for two weeks straight not leaving the apartment. Unfortunately school started the next day and Haley had to go. Senior year was horrible she was faced with all the people who always new that the popular jock and the low-life tutor could never be. It was by far the worst year of her life. She began to not care about school and lost her perfect grades just like she lost her perfect husband. Everything important ended that year, or so she thought. It was the end of importance in her life._

Just thinking about this Haley began to cry. How could he come back, he can't come in here to New York and pretend like he didn't leave me to hang. How could he do this and with that the tears came pouring down on her face. But quickly Haley gained her composure after all she had to go to lunch with her boss and a tear stained face just wouldn't do.


	3. Love You's

Nathan was on his way up the elevator when he heard it, a voice all too familiar to him. A voice that irritated him all through high school it was Brooke Davis voice what was she doing here?

Brooke - Hold the elevator.

The door opened and he held the door for her.

Brooke- Nathan Scott, Omg what are you doing here?

Nathan- Umm, im moving in.

Brooke- Oh yea, that wonderful your finally back with us, she exclaimed as she pulled him in for a hug.

This was defiantly not the reaction Nathan expected.

Nathan- Hi Brooke (Was all he could say).

Brooke already had began scheming to get Nathan and Haley back together and him moving into their building was perfect. As soon as she stepped out of the elevator she called Haley and let her know about Nathan, Haley wasn't too happy which was expected. But Brooke knew that they were meant to be together and Nathan leaving he must have a good reason.

Brooke stepped into her apartment and realized she forget to get the mail. Just as she was about to walk into the elevator she heard Nathan's voice.

Nathan- Bye, babe I love you, see you soon!

Brooke was shocked but still she knew better then to blow up on Nathan so she walked into the elevator just as he was putting his cell phone away. This elevator ride was silent Brooke said nothing to Nathan and that was just how he wanted it.

Both mumbled a bye when the got to the first floor.

Somehow Brooke felt bad that she called Haley, maybe she was wrong maybe Nathan had gotten over her. All these what-ifs were going around in her mind she didn't realize her cell phone vibrating. Finally she snapped back to life and picked up her phone it was Lucas.

Luke- Babe, I just heard that Nathan is playing for the Nets now.

Brooke- I figured I just saw him in our building looks like this building is famous for attracting Scotts.

Luke- Umm the thing is I think he's looking for a new agent and

Brooke- (cut him off) and you think that agent is Haley, because she is the best at her job and he's checking out Haley's agency.

Luke- I love you, and yes your right.

Brooke- Love you too, but Omg I have to warn Haley, I don't think she can take this.

Brooke hung up the phone but couldn't reach Haley. It went to her voicemail so Brooke left a message.

Brooke- Haley, very important, call me back as soon as possible.

Please R&R


	4. Can Love Conquer All?

Haley was on her way out of the office and downstairs to meet with her boss. She went down the stairs and met her boss. She was extremely thankful that she had work so she couldn't think about Nathan being in New York. She saw her boss and walked up to him.

Haley – Hi, so who is this mystery player and where are we going?

Mr. Jones- I'll tell you in the limo because he is quiet a big catch to get however I think you would be perfect for the job I even told him I knew the best agent for him and I'd introduce her soon.

Haley- Oh, okay that's great news.

The limo arrived and they both got in. After about a twenty minute ride of chit chat about other clients, Haley and Mr. Jones finally arrived at the sports pub.

Mr. Jones walked in and motioned for Haley to follow, there her eyes saw what she would have never expected to see.

Mr. Jones- Ms. James I'd like to introduce you to our hopefully new client, Mr. Nathan Scott.

There sitting at the table was Nathan looking as gorgeous as ever. He'd grown older their was no doubt about it but he kept his boyish good looks those deep blue eyes, those broad shoulders, that half smile half smirk, and his hair which was always loose and free which made him even sexier. Haley took a breath and went on deciding to be professional.

Haley- Hello, Mr. Scott. I've heard nothing but good things about your play, im looking forward for you becoming our client.

Nathan looked at Haley and was amazed. She looked absolutely fantastic. Her make-up was down ever so lightly but it showed her beautiful brown doe eyes, her hair slightly curled and down, and her outfit was sexy but sophisticated and there was no way to mistake her gorgeous body underneath. Nathan swallowed hard and continued.

Nathan- The pleasure is all mine Ms. James. I've heard you're the best and I only associate myself with the best.

Haley- I'm sure of that. ( She said under her breath.)

Mr. Jones- What was that Ms. James?

Haley- Nothing sir, I sincerely apologize but I suddenly don't feel to well perhaps we can do this another time. I am truly sorry.

Before Mr. Jones can answer Nathan stepped in clearly sensing Haley was uncomfortable in her voice and he couldn't blame her.

Nathan- Yes, that wouldn't be a problem I actually have to see someone.

They bid their farewells and left.

As Haley walked out and into the train station she took a sigh of relief. How could this be any worse she would have to work with Nathan and all the time too? And how hot did he look. She couldn't believe it but just looking at him made her feel everything all over again. That feeling of love, lust and want all mixed into one. Nathan was her true love she couldn't deny it. That's why as hard as she, Peyton and Brooke tried she couldn't find another guy. Yea of course she had dated but nothing more. After all she was still Haley James- Scott.

Haley ran upstairs about to cry. On her train ride all her emotion overwhelmed her. Seeing Nathan again, having to work with him, the feelings that were overflowing inside of her for Nathan.

She walked into the penthouse and got her chocolate chip ice cream and started eating and crying, the girly thing to do.

This is how Brooke found Haley, crying her eyes out, watching Spanish soap operas, eating ice cream. Immediately Brooke knew that Lucas was right it was true Haley had just seen Nathan. She just curled up next to Haley whispering how everything would be okay, and just let Haley cry on her shoulder. However Brooke inside wasn't so sure, what if Nathan had moved on. How would Haley react? Could Haley's heart take it? Automatically Brooke thought back to the first date they had sent Haley on.

_4 years ago, it was the gang's first year in New York._

_Brooke- Haley, Come on! Jason's going to be here any minute and your not dressed yet._

_Peyton- Yea Haley, let's get moving he's a great guy from my job you'll like him._

_Haley finally walked out of the bathroom, looking beautiful in a black ruffled blouse and a jean mini skirt, with high heeled boots. Brooke had done Haley's hair and make up to perfection, no guy could resist how good Haley looked. _

_Haley- Guys, I still don't know why im doing this…_

_But before she could finish she saw the evil eye from both Peyton and Brooke and decided to let it go._

_The doorbell ring and Haley opened it to find an attractive guy with blonde hair, green eyes, about 5'9", and a genuine happy smile. _

_Jason- Hi, you must be Haley._

_Haley- Yes, that's me._

_Jason- Well are you ready to go my lady?_

_That was it Haley couldn't Jason was cute and nice but he wasn't for her._

_Haley- Actually im sorry I cant I don't fell too well perhaps another night?_

_Jason- But you look so beautiful , we don't have to go far we could just go grab some coffee around the corned and talk, please would you join me?_

_Haley didn't have the heart to reject him so he agreed. They spent an hour or so drinking coffee and talking. Jason was nice, funny and charming. Haley had to admit she had a good time but even thought her mind was thinking about Nathan the whole date. Every time she blinked she saw Nathan and her kissing, Nathan and her walking, Nathan and her getting married. She could do this anymore to herself or to Jason so she said goodbye and went back upstairs._

_By the time she reached the apartment the girls were sharing Haley was crying. Brooke and Peyton automatically jumped up and hugged her. _

_The girls spent the night listening to Haley cry and explain how her mind was there on the date but her heart was out wherever Nathan was. She couldn't she just loved Nathan too much._

Brooke was terrified that Haley would go back to being a shell of a person she was that night. Especially since Nathan had apparently had a girlfriend. She just wished that things would become good again and they'd get back together. Brooke realized that if you asked her in high school, junior year who was the one couple she was sure would make it, she wouldn't have hesitated to say Nathan and Haley. But now five years later her and Lucas were together, Peyton and Jake, Skillz and Bevin, and Rachel and Mouth. The only couple not together was Nathan and Haley, and this scared Brooke to the core every night. She would always doubt how love could be so hard to hold onto, especially fro two people so madly in love as Haley and Nathan. Brooke couldn't stop thinking that maybe love can't conquer everything after all.

Please Review.. and ill update faster


	5. Hurting

After Nathan left the meeting, he didn't know what to do with himself. He had just seen Haley and realized all the pain he had probably caused her. He decided to go to the gym to clear his head; little did he know it would cause him to meet another person he has been trying to avoid.

Nathan walked into the gym and couldn't believe it, of all the gyms in New York, this had to be where he went. He quickly tried to turn around but was too late.

"Nathan?" asked the person.

"Hi, Luke "was all he could muster to say.

Even though they haven't talked in years Lucas could see the pain in his brother's eyes. He quickly decided that either Nathan had just seen Haley or at least found out he would be working with her. Lucas quickly remembered the one time he has spoken to Nathan in the last five years.

"_Hi, Luke its Nathan."_

"_Umm, Hi" Lucas responded clearly confused._

_  
"Luke please tell Haley I love her and I always will, always and forever. Tell her I hope her she will forgive me but I can't do this. Tell her I hope she'll find someone worthy of her love because I am defiantly not." _

_With that said Nathan hung up before Lucas could even respond. Lucas told Haley the message but it just made her hurt more instead of less. _

"You just saw Haley didn't you?" Lucas asked nonchalantly.

"Yea, I did."

"And your still in one piece im impressed, if I were her I'd probably have hurt you by now, but Haley was always a little to fond of you."

Nathan didn't respond he couldn't say he was surprised. He had expected those reactions from everyone. But for some weird reason he got a lot better then he expected. Then he realized that Lucas had always felt like Haley's protector and he failed to protect her from heart-break, which he Nathan had caused. Nathan took a step back he felt like he was about to collapse. He just got harshly hit by reality. He had hurt a lot of people by leaving Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Jake, Whitey, his mom, and mostly important he hurt Haley which was exactly what he thought his leaving would avoid.

Lucas annoyed that Nathan was yet to respond just stormed off. This gave Nathan a bit relief he would have more time to explain or at least try to why he had left and he knew he would have to sooner or later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas walked into his penthouse and uncontrollable sobbing and crying. His quickly ran into the room and up to the crying figure.

"Shhh baby, don't cry. I love you. What's wrong?" He continued soothing the crying figure. He couldn't understand but knew that sometimes girl had to just cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan and Haley bumped into each other in the elevator. He quickly moved to stand in front of her.

" I love you Haley"

" I love you too, Nathan"

"Would you please be my wife again , Hales?"

But before she could respond he continued.

"I love you, I will always love you, I always have loved you, please I can't breathe without you by my side. So will you?" He asked.

But before she could answer …..

Yes i know i left to cliffhanger lol, just to make things interestin and set up the next few chapters.Thanks for the reviews so much. And some people said the format was hard to read so i hope this format helps. And Cadi Cay good guess, you'll have to read on to know if your completly right. Please R&R


	6. Dream or Nightmare

But before she could answer she woke up. Haley couldn't explain why she had this dream but immediately decided to call Brooke because she was the only one that loved analyzing dreams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke baby don't cry please, Lucas said.

He tried again and asked her what was wrong.

"Luke im scared, if Haley and Nathan can't make it , how can we?"

"Brooke why do you think this today you knew about Haley and Nathan for a long time now?"

"Cause Broody I always believed someday they'd find a way back to each other but I heard Nathan talking on his cell today and it looks like he's found someone else."

"Brooke, listen carefully I love you beyond belief and I would never ever lose you and I never was, never will be, and aren't Nathan, I would never give this up no matter what."

This calmed Brooke down and she fell asleep in Lucas's arms until she heard the phone ringing. She picked up because Luke fell asleep himself. It was a frantic Haley crying about how she had a dream/ nightmare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan came into his new home.

"Hey baby, how was your day?" asked Nathan.

But then realized the person was asleep so he just went to bed himself exhausted about seeing Brooke, Haley and Lucas all in one day. Finding out he'd be working with Lucas and Haley, and living with Brooke in the same building scared him. At least Lucas and Haley don't also live in this building and Brooke doesn't work for the nets, and I have yet to encounter Peyton and Jake. But he was defiantly wrong about that.

I know this chapter is short but I wanted to clarify because the last chapter I realized made no sense, without the proper ending. R &R


	7. Ice Cream in Parks

Nathan woke up to hear crying. "Shh, Jordie don't cry. Come on baby, stop crying for daddy."

" Daddy, why did we have to come here, its cold I liked Cali better, can we go please , pretty please." Jordana put on her sad face that always worked.

"No sweetie im sorry we can't, but we can go out for ice cream. Let's go baby you up for some ice cream?"

"Yay, ice cream."

And for that instant both Nathan and little Jordana forgot their problems.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Brooke heard about Haley's nightmare/dream, she called Peyton and Jake and asked them to immediately come by. She woke up Lucas. And when they all got there she told them her plan.

Haley was still in Lucas' bedroom crying her eyes out how even in her dreams she could never seem to get Nathan. While Brooke, Peyton, Jake and Lucas were in the living room discussing what to do next, they decided Haley had to go out and get back to her life.

"I know, when we were little Haley would always want ice cream when we were upset and her favorite thing was getting some ice cream and swinging in the park."

"Umm a little bit to old for that now, no, Broody "said Brooke.

"Your right Brooke, but we have to try everything and if it helped before maybe it will help now", Jake said always being the voice of reason.

"Ok let's go get Hales up and ready and we'll all go out. Jake, call the babysitter and make sure everything's ok for now."

Yes Mam' answered Jake.

Peyton and Brooke went into Lucas' room and get Haley. They managed to get her up and dressed and Brooke worked her magic and get Haley, tear stain free.

"Come on hottie, lets get your sexy self out there, Tutor girl. Right, P. Sawyer?"

"Defiantly Hales you look hottttt. Tigger, great job!"

"Fine only because I really want some chocolate chip ice cream and ate all of mine and yours"

The girls went out of the room, to see Jake and Lucas, doing what else watching ESPN. They decided to have some fun, so they counted to three and all three girls yelled at the top of their lungs.

"Oh my god, Cheery, Peyt, Hales what's wrong?" asked Lucas with worry etched in his face.

"Seriously girls, is everything ok?"

"Yea, that was fun just wanted to show Hales here you boys care bout all three of us." Peyton winked while saying this at the guys.

They all laughed and went outside for ice cream in the park.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Nathan and Jordana were walking to the elevator, Nathan heard a familiar scream come for the apartments. It reminded him of Brooke, Haley, and Peyton but he just shook it off. He was just probably imagining things since he saw two of them today already.

"Daddy, can we get ice cream at the park?"

"Sure sweetie I don't see why not?"

"Yay lets go"

They crossed the street walking to Central Park.


End file.
